


Light In The Dark

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fireflies, nightlights and comfort.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In The Dark

When JC is very young, he's afraid of the dark; afraid of the things lurking in the dark, just beyond reach of human eyes. He loves lightning bugs for their flashes of redgold light winking in the night, chasing away the bad things.

The best nightlight in the world is an old mayonnaise jar with holes punched in the lid, and half a dozen bugs flashing and twinkling at him from the nightstand beside his bed.

"You're the best brother in the whole world," Tyler tells him after JC shows him how to catch them.

That makes JC glow a little, himself.

By the time he's old enough that the dark doesn't scare him any more, he also knows why the lightning bugs light up. Even knowing the biology doesn't take away the magic; doesn't take away the safe feeling he gets, watching little dots of light wink and glow at each other.

~~~~~

Europe doesn't have lightning bugs, but it does have crowds of girls screaming his name, and bright lights that blink and wink and twinkle. A techno-version of lightning bugs, JC thinks, watching them through the haze and grit of not enough sleep and too much sugar or caffeine or adrenaline, or all of the above.

He's still happy to be back whenever they go back home, especially in the summer, and he and the other guys spend one evening roaming around the yard of their rented house, mayonnaise jars in hand. 

"They're gonna die, if you keep them in there," Chris tells him that night, staring at the dots of light flashing frantically in the jar on his night table.

"I'll let them go in the morning. It's just for tonight."

"A one-night stand, huh?" Chris' teeth flash white in the dim light and JC echoes the grin.

"Something like that, yeah."

~~~~~

There aren't any tiny, winking lights fluttering around when the troubles with Lou hit and JC goes back to wondering what's going to go bump in the night. He's not afraid of the dark, exactly, but he starts leaving a light on where he can see its glow.

It's really kind of embarrassing that he gets drunk at Chris' three nights before their court-date. Not embarrassing for getting drunk, but embarrassing because he wakes up on the couch, coming out of dreams of darkness with shadowy figures, surrounded by more darkness and shadow. JC thrashes on the couch, tangled in the sheet and blanket Chris must have dumped over him, unable to figure out which end is up. Cool hands touch his forehead, his arm, and then he's free and Chris is there against his back, brushing sweat-damp hair back from his forehead.

"You sick?" His voice is oddly quiet, subdued, and JC wonders why. Maybe the dark scares Chris, too?

"Just—bad dream, I think. I woke up and it was dark, and—"

"I shoulda left a light on, man. I'm sorry. You were totally passed out when I went to sleep. I didn't think about it."

JC didn't think anyone had noticed him leaving lights on, but he forgets Chris seems to see everything. He shrugs. "I can sleep in the dark, Chris. It's not like I'm a little kid, scared of the boogeyman."

"Eh." Chris tugs on JC's arm. "C'mon, my bed's a double. It'll be more comfortable than the couch—and the streetlight shines right in the bedroom."

JC eyes him doubtfully. "You sure?"

"Yeah. If you don't sleep you'll be hung over and grumpy tomorrow." He stands and JC follows him, pillow tucked under his arm. "'Course, you probably will be anyway."

"Yeah, 'cos you're so full of sweetness and sunshine when you're hung over." JC tugs his sweats up; remembers they're baggy because they're Chris'. He came straight over after their legal meeting, all dressed up and uncomfortable, and Chris lent him the sweats so he could relax.

"That's me. All sweetness and light." Chris flops onto the bed and gestures for JC to take the side nearest the window.

It is lighter in Chris' room; the lamp outside sends a cool white glow into the bedroom through the curtains. JC lays down and turns on his side, watching the light outside. He's tired and still a little drunk, and the light seems to dart and move whenever he blinks. After a little while he laughs, because it really looks like lightning bugs chasing each other outside the window. It makes him feel better. 

"You're crazy as a loon, C," Chris whispers near his ear. "What're you laughing at in the middle of the night?"

It would take too long to explain, if he could even make it make sense, so JC just shrugs. "I feel good, here. Kinda…safe."

There's a long pause, though JC knows Chris is still awake; he can feel Chris' breath against the back of his neck. Slowly, almost hesitantly, one arm snakes over and across JC's chest and then Chris is right behind him, warm and solid. "You are safe," he says very softly, pressing a kiss to the side of JC's forehead. "I got you. Now go to sleep."

JC falls asleep watching the light dance around outside the window, with Chris' arm warm across him, and dreams about lightning bugs and Chris; little glowing lights, darting around and dancing here and there.

He dreams of being safe.

~fin~


End file.
